The steady beep
by Milehigh
Summary: My first fan fic! Connors got himself in hospital but how did he get there?
1. Lifeless

**The steady beep**

**Lifeless**

The beep of the life support machine was the only noise that shattered the awkward silence. Five lifeless figures were motionless in the white hospital room, one hooked up to the machine.

"Come on we best get back, Lester will be waiting," Danny said hoisting himself from his seat. Sarah and Becker followed him to the door but turned back to gaze at Abby as she held Connor's hand in her own.

"Come on Abby, you need some rest." Becker said shuffling over to her and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I can't leave him." Abby said, tightening her grip on Connor's hand. "What if he wakes up and no one is there?"

"Then we'll get back as soon as we know he is awake. But what if he wakes up now and sees us looking like death, I don't think he'd appreciate that."

Abby cringed at the word death but slowly got to her feet. "Only for an hour, but I need to be there for him."

"You will be." With that the gang left leaving Connor beeping rhythmically on the machine.

"We've got an anomaly!" Connor shouted as he slid across the ARC floor on his chair, nearly crashing into Lester who yelped in surprise.

"_Where is it?" Danny asked as he crashed through the ARC doors, followed shortly by Sarah and Becker. Abby appeared to the left of Connor and leant onto his chair._

"_Seems it's appeared in an alleyway not far from here."_

"_Lets go!" Danny yelled storming towards the doors._

"_I wish he wouldn't yell so much, he really does irritate me." Lester huffed as he strolled to his office._


	2. Coping

Chapter two

Coping

Lester was sat in his office waiting for the crash of the ARC doors to show that Danny was entering. It was great that he was enthusiastic about his work but why couldn't he be a bit quieter. He was surprised to find that there was no crash of the doors when Danny entered but a tired looking group of people who looked like they needed a good rest.

"You should all go home to rest." Lester ordered as he walked down the ramp. "How are you meant to work like that?" Lester didn't want to let on that he was actually worried about their state of health, he was a professional man not one to deal with emotions in the work place. But it really did dishearten him when he saw the group fall apart.

Abby, Sarah and Becker nodded in unison and left the building only seconds after entering it. Danny stayed behind. "It's been over a week now and there's been no sign of movement."

"There's still time. How is Abby coping?" Lester asked.

"Just. She seems just as lifeless as he does, but she's coping."  
"Good. I need you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she goes home to rest."

"Yes sir." Danny said as he departed from the ARC to catch up with Abby.

"Not many people around and it doesn't seem that anything has come through." Sarah said as she inched towards the anomaly. It was the third anomaly that she had seen and it still amazed her. The shards of glass looking like they would cut you if you even tried to touch them. But how people and creatures could pass through them with ease totally bewildered her.

"_Great news." Becker said as he took the gun from his back bringing it to the floor in front of him._

"_When have anomalies ever been this easy? There has to be a catch!" Abby said._

"_I guess we just sit and wait." Connor said plonking onto an upturned box._

"_Aren't you going to lock it first Connor?" Sarah said turning to face him._

"_Oh yeah. Becker go and get it out of the car!" Connor ordered Becker who turned to face him with an amused look on his face, placing a hand on his hip and staring at Connor who then finally got the message._

"_Fine I'll get it then." He walked off muttering to himself about how unfair things were but was interrupted by scuttling in a passageway to his left. "God, I hope that's not rats, I can't stand them. Too curious to walk towards the car Connor started to walk down the passageway to investigate._


	3. Breakdown

Breakdown

"ABBY!" Danny yelled as he ran towards her just catching her as she clambered into her mini. "Here, let me drive you home."

"I'm fine, I don't need babysitting!" She exclaimed trying to pull the door closed but failing as Danny held firmly onto it.

"If you want to be there when Connor wakes up I best drive you home, you are in no fit state, your eyes are even dropping now" Danny argued.

"I need to see him!" Abby pleaded but to no avail as Danny pulled her from the car.

"You best lock that." Abby did as she was told and followed Danny to his car (issued to him by the ARC.)

Danny drove Abby home and they stayed in silence all the way, Abby's eyes dropping but flittering open when they passed over a bump in the road. Finally they arrived at Abby's flat just as she was about to retire to sleep. She shook herself awake got out of the car and let herself into her flat, Danny waited in the car and shouted a muffled goodbye and drove off when he knew she was safely inside. She kicked off her shoes and slumped into the sofa her head resting on one of the sofa cushions and fell asleep.

Connor carried on following the scuttle as he ventured further down the passage. He was going to catch up with it soon. Suddenly the scuttling stopped and he could hear a chatter of teeth. That ruled out an over sized insect, maybe this wasn't a good idea Connor concluded, but just as he was about to turn round and return to the others he fell to the floor with a thud and a sharp pain in his leg and stomach.

"_Where has that boy got to? I swear he could still get lost if I gave him a map!" Danny said as he kicked a rusting tin can._

"_That's possible," Abby smirked as she remembered the experience with the ventilation shaft when they were fighting fog worms. _

"_I'll go and fetch him," Becker huffed and he strolled in the same direction that Connor had walked in 10 minutes ago. When he was nearing to the car he heard groaning coming from the passageway. "Connor?" There was no answer so he decided to see what or who was groaning. "GUYS!"_

"_What?" Danny yelled following Becker, he wished he hadn't for what he saw when he found him made him sick to the stomach. Connor was laying on the floor in front of him blood pouring from his stomach, he looked like there was a mini earthquake happening just underneath him as he moved about on the floor._

"_CONNOR!" Abby yelled, pushing past Danny. Danny hadn't realised that he had been followed, he tried to grab her as she raced past but missed and she flung herself to Connor._

"_Connor…Connor… Talk to me, please!" She exclaimed stroking back his hair from his now sweating forehead._

"_Go," Connor managed to stutter. "Go! It's still here!"_

Abby woke with a start dripping with sweat. She sat up and shook herself trying to shake away the nightmare she had just had. Her eyes began to sting as tears formed and then fell to her feet. She couldn't hold it in any long, big sobs vibrated out of her stomach. She'd never thought about it before not this anyway. What if he never woke up, what if she had to decide to turn off the life support machine! What if she had to hold his hand one last time until he slipped away just like Nick and Stephen had? Who would be there for her when Sid, Nancy and Rex drove her to a tether? No one to say the wrong things at the wrong time, no one to get under her feet when she was in a mad rush. She couldn't loose him, not when she had just found him, not when she had just realised how much he meant to her. She had to see him, be there for him so she grabbed her coat and one of his hats and ran out of the flat.


	4. Where am I?

Where am I? Why can't I move? I can't move anything, nothing! I want to talk, I want to see but I can't, I can't move. It's like I'm trapped in a dream and I can't escape. What is this? Who's there? I can hear someone, but I can't see them, who is it? Talk to me!

"Connor, it's me. Abby, well you probably know that."

I'm trying to scream her name, I'm so happy to see, well hear, her. My head aches from shouting but my mouth does not respond it stays shut tight. Abby, I'm all right, please hear me, I screech in my mind but the room stays silent. Surely she must see the desperation on my face. I want to see her!

"I know you won't respond, I don't even know why I'm talking to you, you can't hear me." She stifled a small chuckle from escaping her poised lips. "Please wake up!"

I am awake, I can hear you, well I can't respond but I'm working on that.

"It's been hell without you, I can't sleep. Connor… I…"

God no, please don't do this Abby. Stop right there, this was one of them times where an anomaly would be convenient. But it didn't seem to work that way. How can I lay here not responding to what she is going to say, if I'm not just getting my hopes up and really she's just going to say that I'm behind on washing up duties. Go! Please just go. I can't cope with this. Well I've waited and dreamed about this moment for ages but it was more of a when I'm awake moment, when I could respond.

"Connor… I… I… I need you! I love you!"

I could feel the world collapse underneath this hospital bed. I love you too Abby, I love you. I always have. She's sitting there pouring out her heart and I'm unconscious well trapped and not responding. I try to sit up to reach out to where I think her hand might be hold it so she knows that I'm there. I love you Abby.

"I'm sorry Connor I have to go!"  
I could hear her practically run for the door her feet thudding on my hospital room. ABBY! Please don't go! Please! Stay with me! I love you! But it was too late she had gone and I had just let her, I should have told her how I felt. Why does one of us have to be in the not so good situation until we talk about how we feel? Please Abby come back.

"_What's he on about?" Sarah asked._

"_Whatever did that to him is still here, we have to go!" Becker ordered pulling Abby from Connor as she desperately clung to his now red shirt. "Come on Abby!"  
"We can't just leave him here!" She exclaimed. _

"_I'm onto it!" Danny shouted. "Quick!"_

_Danny hoisted Connor over his shoulders with an oomph and they all ran for the end of the passageway, not knowing what they were running from._

"_Get him in the car!" Becker ordered Danny as he swung his gun from off his shoulder and pointed it down the passageway. Whatever had attacked Connor had not followed them yet. _

_Danny lay Connor in the backseats of the car and ordered the two girls to get into the car with Connor and make sure he was all right. _

"_Sarah, I need you to drive him to the hospital. Tell them that an exotic pet escaped or something like that. Go as fast as you can."_

"_What about you and Becker?" She asked leaping into the driving seat. "Will you be all right?"  
"We'll be fine!"_

_Sarah, Abby and Connor then left the anomaly site to drive to the hospital way over the speed limit but this was an emergency. Connor's head lay on Abby's lap as he slipped into unconsciousness. _

"_Becker, have you seen it yet?" Danny asked. Becker shook his head still aiming at the passageway. "Any sign of movement?" Again Becker shook his head. "I guess were going down there then. Becker nodded slowly shuffling towards the passageway, trying not to make a sound._

"_It's still down there, I have a feeling!" He whispered._

_That when they heard a scuttling from behind a pile of boxes and the sound of chatter._

"_SShhh!" Becker hushed at Danny as he crouched down and side stepped around the boxes to see what had attacked Connor._

_Becker finally saw what it was a group of Compsognathus, a dinosaur the size of a chicken. So small it didn't look like they could do much damage. But they turned to face Becker and he looked at them in sheer horror before sprinting off the way he had just come off shooting misguided bullets as he went. If they got hold of him and Danny they could easily open him up just like they had done with Connor. Danny raced past him. _

"_More than one, this is going to be harder than we first imagined!" He screeched as he ran._

The door to his hospital room opened again and he prayed to God that Abby had come back.

"Temple, wake up!"

Lester what the hell was he doing here. Oh and hello to you to Sir, Connor thought as he once again tried to move but to no avail.

"You fall into a near death situation by a few chickens." Lester huffed occupying the only seat in the room. "You survive an attack of a G-rex, however you're hooked up on a life support machine when you get bombarded by a couple of chickens."

Connor felt like getting out of his bed and whacking Lester round the head, obviously apologizing after, after all he did love his job.

"I know you can't respond. Just get better soon Temple."

Was that Lester actually caring, nearly getting eaten by a group of Compsognathus did have its benefits then? He just wished he could move, did all patients feel like this when they were waking up from a near death situation. Or was he dead? No impossible Connor thought and abolished that thought from his mind.

"_We need help!" Sarah exclaimed running into the hospital. "He's in the car!"_

_Several doctors followed Sarah outside and collected Connor from Abby. Abby got out of the car in a daze still not believing what had just happened. _

"_What happened?" One of the doctors asked as they hurriedly wheeled him into a room. _

"_An exotic pet, a wild one just leapt on him."_

"_Pet?" Exclaimed the Doctor but decided to let it blow over his shoulders as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Please leave the room and go and wait in the waiting room. Miss Roberts will take you there!" Abby and Sarah were escorted out of the room and led to a waiting room, where they remained for most of the night waiting for any news._


	5. I'll always be there

It was a quiet day at the ARC, many people were reflecting on what had happened in the past couple of weeks. Many of them had not really taken note that it was a real danger what they were doing, that one of them could get killed.

"Danny?" Becker asked sidling up to Danny who was working at his desk.

"Yes," Replied Danny giving Becker a quizzical look, when did Becker ever ask Danny any thing?

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Becker asked quietly sounding like he was embarrassed to even ask.

"Becker," Danny sighed, he had never really thought that Becker could need some reassurance; he hid his emotions well behind that stern face. "He will wake up he's a fighter, since I've joined the team he's had loads of scrapes and bumps and he's always pulled through perfectly. He's a fighter, he will pull through, and there's nothing to worry about. You know he's probably just relaxing, dreaming about star wars or something like that!"

"Thanks Danny. I'm not really used to situations like this." Becker huffed and walked away. Sure he was a soldier but he never really made friends with the people he was fighting alongside with and Connor was like a baby brother to him, even if he was a year older but that was in age not maturity.

"Hey Sarah." Abby said leaning onto her desk.

"Hey Abby, you feeling okay?" Sarah shot Abby a sympathetic look.

"Look I'm fine. I'm not the only one that cares about Connor you know. You don't have to feel sympathetic towards me. How are you coping?" Abby said putting on a brave face, her eyes were blotched red shouting out to everyone that she had been crying even though she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm fine. Struggling with the artefact but then it's going to take ages to crack it. It never is easy is it!" Sarah sighed holding the artefact closer to her eyes.

"You'll crack it even if it takes you until the day you get your pension." Abby joked with a strained smile at Sarah, she gave her a reassuring hug and left Sarah to her work.

"Hello are you here for Connor Temple." A young doctor asked looking towards a very tired looking Abby and Sarah.

"_Yeah, how is he?" Abby asked sitting upright._

"_He regained consciousness,"_

"_Can we go see him then?" Abby cut the doctor off._

"_He regained consciousness after a while, gave us a little information mainly just his name and whether he had anyone to call. But then he lost consciousness again; he is not really in a good state at the moment. But he is stable!" The doctor tried to make the situation seem as positive as he could make it; he could see that the two girls in front of him were very worried._

"_What are you trying to say?" Abby asked not completely happy with what the doctor had just said. The doctor shuffled from foot to foot he was obviously not comfortable with this; he was more of a work with the patients then the relatives or friends kind of guy. He briskly sat down opposite the two girls who glared at him waiting for an answer._

"_Mr Temple has gained various cuts, quite deep ones, to his stomach and on his leg, some of these cuts have become infected so we are having to give him antibiotics for them. He is in a lot of pain. He has lost quite a lot of blood but we have finally managed to stop the bleeding, and I believe that the shock he has had is making it harder for him. He is having difficulty to breathe so we had to help him with that!" He was rushing his answer but he really wanted to escape, he hated doing this and to be honest he wasn't very good at it either. He was perfectly fine admitting that, he wasn't even sure that he was using the right words either._

"_You mean he's" Abby asked but was cut off by the doctor who stood up quickly and backed away to the door, obviously wanting to escape._

"_Yes, he's on life support, we don't know how long he's going to stay asleep for or how long he is going to need help. But he is stable at the moment." _

_Sarah could tell that he was uncomfortable and she felt sorry for him. "Thank you doctor," She said trying to help him escape to a more comfortable part of the job, whether being a doctor did have a more comfortable part. "Thank you for all your help."_

"_That's ok, I am sure he will be fine." He murmured as he left the room dashing back to working with patients, not relatives or distraught friends._

"_He's not going to get better is he?" Abby wailed falling into Sarah's arms. Sarah rubbed her back rhythmically hushing quiet 'it's all right' to Abby's head._

Lester kicked off his polished black shoes after a hard day of paperwork at the ARC. Sure there hadn't been an anomaly but that didn't stop the paperwork coming in thick and fast. He had tried keeping his mind focused on the job. He wanted to get it all out of the way but he couldn't concentrate. It was unusual for Lester to have any emotions to his colleagues, which just wasn't him. But his eyes welled up when he noticed Connor's muddy shoes out of place in the shoe rack.

"Don't be so stupid Lester." He said rubbing a sleeve over his eyes and walking into the kitchen. But he wished he hadn't when he noticed the message on the fridge. Connor had decided that Lester's flat was too professional and so had decided to buy some magnetic letters so he could write a message to Lester every morning, no matter how much he had protested.

"Hey Lester!" was written on the fridge. "Sorry about the coffee, not my fault."

Lester let out a soft chuckle remembering the incident when Connor had decided to watch 'The strangers' alone. Jumping ten feet in the air and spilling his coffee all on the sofa. When Lester had come home he was met with the puppy dog eyes and a simple "Not my fault."

Lester soon scolded at himself he was meant to dislike that man not laugh at his idiotic jokes and his stupid adventures. He wasn't going to admit it but he really had grown to like having Connor around but that was a secret to everyone.

Danny and Becker doubled over out of breath when they finally reached the safety of someone's back garden and they hid behind the gateway.

"_How are we going to do this?" Becker asked. "Abby doesn't want any of the creatures hurt."_

"_I'm sure she will let it past just this one time."_

"_Fine, but this doesn't go any further than this. We got the creatures safely through the anomaly without any injuries." Becker said looking at Danny._

"_Ready?" Danny asked opening the garden gate. _

"_Yup," Becker said and walked out of the garden loading his gun with ammo. "Come and get it then!" _

_After a while of walking shots were fired and Becker and Danny sat on the floor surrounded by dead Compsognathus waiting for the car they had called for to arrive._

"_You don't think she'll find out do you?" Becker asked._

"_Are you scared of Abby Becker?" Danny chuckled._

"_No!" Becker quickly answered. "I just don't want to get her anymore upset." He stood up and walked to an ARC car that had finally arrived._

"_Right!" Danny said sarcastically. "There just round the corner if you want to put them through the anomaly, I think me and Becker deserve a rest." Danny said to the soldier that climbed out of the car._

"_Yes sir!" He said and started to thrown the chicken like dinosaurs through the anomaly one by one._

The door to Connor's hospital opened and Abby entered sitting in the only chair in the room.

"I'm back, sorry for running out on you." Abby said gripping onto Connor's hand stroking his palm with her thumb. "I've only just realised what it would be like to lose you!"

"Yeah, who would do the washing up?"

"Connor," Abby shouted standing up so she was leaning over his face. "You're awake."

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages. I heard everything."

"Oh," Abby said pulling her hand away.

"No, please don't!" Connor croaked reaching out for her hand, which she placed back into his grasp. "Abby, I've always loved you."

Tears formed in Abby and Connors eyes. This was a big step forwards for them. Abby leaned forwards and placed a tentative kiss on his lips.

"Stay with me!" Connor said. "Please don't go!"

"I'll stay with you Connor." Abby said clambering into the small space beside him but Connor was already asleep with a small smile on his mouth. "I'll stay with you forever."

**Thanks for all of the reviews there all really nice! And thanks to everyone that has read this as well. **


End file.
